Hearts and Minds
by damonlover17
Summary: The alliance between France and Scotland wasn't sealed with an engagement. At the tender age of fifteen, young Mary of Scots arrives in France for the first time on a mission. How successful will she be?


The carriage stopped as soon as the castle, and the assembly in front of it, appeared. I had a brief moment to appreciate my view. In the few days I had been in French soil, I had come to realize the sharp contrast it has to my Scotland.

France is all green fields and sunny skies and smiling people. And while back home even the most significant of buildings were focused on being esthetic and functional, the French loved extravagance. The castle before me was majestic and so were the gardens and the ladies' dresses. My tastes were toward simpler arrangements but even I couldn't deny the beauty of the foreign land.

"Dear Lord they have better dresses than mine!" exclaimed Greer on my side and I burst out in laughter as the servant opened my carriage door. Greer was my sole companion in this journey for I didn't intend to stay long. My uncle was with me as well but he was not to be considered. There wasn't much fondness between us. I was his niece only when he needed the political advantage that brought.

I was greeted by King Henry and his wife Catherine. They bowed respectfully before they approached me as did I. For the rest of the Court, the sight of their King bowing must have been quite a rare display, but despite my young age, I was a Queen and a Queen Regent at that.

"Your Grace, it is an honor to have you in our midst. I trust your journey was pleasant."

"Indeed it was your Majesty. Your Country is a beautiful one."

Another, more diplomatic guest would have spent a few minutes giving rich and intricate compliments, but as I said the Scotts were a direct and honest people and I was one of them.

Henry seemed to appreciate my sincerity, probably finding it refreshing and turned toward Catherine.

"May I introduce you to my wife?"

"Your grace."

"I am in the unhappy position of informing you that our eldest son was not feeling well enough to receive you. Please allow me to apologize on his behalf and welcome you to French court."

The statement didn't surprise me. I had heard gossip that the young Dauphin was a short, stunted, sickly boy who refrained from society in fear of compromising his health. So I tried to accept his absence gracefully.

"I am sorry to hear of this. I hope he recovers quickly enough for me to have the opportunity of making his acquaintance during my stay."

Catherine smiled charmingly and Henry offered me his hand to escort me inside the castle.

After four hours of discussing the alliance condition, political developments, war strategies, army supplies and border security, I felt numb with exhaustion of the mind and body. I didn't want to return to my chambers knowing that there I would be alone to continue pondering the fragile situation of my country. Scotland was constantly under threat. Back home, we were crushing one protestant rebellion after another while our borders were continuously assaulted by English troops. The French alliance was weak at best, a formal exchange of political advice and signs of good faith. What I needed was men, companies of men. A clear sign that we had military support and that we were a steady force to be reckoned with.

My mother, a Frenchwoman through and through, insisted that our only way out was strengthening the alliance. Which is why I was here. My mother and Henry had corresponded on a possible match of me and Henry's son, Francis. This would shift the alliance into something much stronger, not to mention permanent, and Scotland would be in a much safer position than it is today.

It would seem unappealing, an arranged marriage with someone I had never met before and that according to gossip at least, lacked any sort of looks or charm. But I had been raised in a world where I had seen my ladies maids dying in failed attempts to get to me and I had moved from one castle to another in constant fear of an invasion. And I loved my country. So I was willing to do anything to save it. And for someone like me, this marriage was not only appealing, but something I would fight for relentlessly.

After all, in my sixteen years, I had never known what it was to be in love and I would gladly exchange it for a long, safe life with my people thriving, free in their lands.

I had changed into my riding attire and had arrived at the stables, to get my horse, when the door opened and a young man entered. He didn't notice me, and for some reason I didn't want to make my presence known. He was tall, lean and blond. I couldn't see his face, but he had turned to one of the horses near him and was whispering to it gently in French. His hands were petting the black mane of the animal and my gaze fixated on the movement.

Suddenly he turned around and saw me. His face displayed his surprise, a face that was so fine, I could only stare.

"Very unladylike of you to startle unsuspecting strangers."

He spoke in English, which meant he most likely knew of my identity.

"Very unmanly of you to have made it so easy."

If he knew who I was, he wasn't expecting an apology any way.

The boy smiled and confirmed my suspicions.

"You are quite right your Grace. I should have been more observant. I offer my most sincere apology." He said this while bowing gracefully.

"And who may I inquire is asking for my forgiveness?"

"Just an unobservant man with a weakness for lovely young Queens."

His statement was so shocking, it gave me an immediate insight to who he was. For only a man of true power would have the courage of addressing this casually someone of my station.

"You're the dauphin Francis. Well I certainly am glad you seem to be feeling better."

Francis smiled at my quick deduction and approached me. Every gossip I had heard about him was based on pure lies. In front of me stood a tall, virile and very eloquent young man. And handsome. Truly, remarkably handsome.

"Thank you. Based on the principle that a new acquaintance shouldn't be based on lies, I should inform you that my illness was an excuse to avoid what I thought to be a very awkward encounter."

"How so?" I asked though if I could guess..

"Your majesty is here to reevaluate the alliance. See it's strong and weak points and improve what can be improved. One of the ways to do that, is to unify our families better. You must know what is expected of you as do I."

It was astonishing, this conversation. I had met this man minutes before and we were discussing our possible engagement. An engagement that held all sorts of interesting new possibilities. I might be a Queen, but I was also a girl.

"And it's safe to assume that this prospect doesn't thrill you." I said, hoping fruitlessly for a denial.

"You are quite right. My father's ambition for England has given this alliance a higher priority than it deserves, if you want my opinion. And if I may be so bold, I would advice you to take great caution when treading with him."

I knew what he was referring to. Mary Tudor had fallen ill and English Catholics considered me the rightful heir to the throne. This had made me a very valuable ally for Henry Valois, who was ruled by a deep hatred for the English. It seemed that Francis didn't share that hatred. So I had to entice him otherwise. After all, his eyes had roamed over me more than once and I knew how to take advantage of that. I hadn't been brought up in a convent.

So I went a bit closer, almost as if without thinking and looked into his eyes.

"I take no offense in your warnings and I am very much aware of the position I am in. It seems that the more intimate our relations, the higher risk I take at being burned by your father's lust for England."

I lowered my eyes innocently to avoid making my innuendos seem intentional. And when Francis spoke again, his voice was a little huskier and his gaze fixated on my lips.

"I feel deeply for your troubles your Majesty. I hope it's not too soon in our acquaintance to say that if you seek a friend during your stay in France, you'll find one in me."

I smiled wide at that and went even closer.

"I am truly grateful to have gained your friendship so fast. It bodes well for our future intercourses to be able to understand each other so soon."

Francis returned my smile and offered me his arm. We returned to the castle talking and flirting, and I tried to not be too obvious of my intentions. I wanted to give the impression that I was interested in him, and with no personal agenda. I knew little about love, but I knew plenty about diplomacy and politics. If only I could win him over…

After we had reached my rooms, he bowed respectfully and left, with an expressed hope to see me at the ball that evening. I would be there. He could count on it.

The throne room was as lavish as everything seemed to be in France. Greer was staring open mouthed at the intricate pastries and the colorful dresses the ladies wore. After I saw them I felt a little better about my own gown.

It was black and with a plunging neckline and bare shoulders (and most of my back), I felt very exposed. I was grateful for my long hair and the fact that apparently my extravagance wasn't as shocking in France as it would have been in Scotland.

In fact, I started to wonder if the very reason of my dressing in this fashion was a solid one, until my eyes met with the glacial blue they were looking for. It was hilarious, watching Francis' jaw drop to the floor as he took in my form. And he approached me immediately.

"I am starting to doubt your intentions for being in France, your Grace. You say it is to strengthen the alliance, but you dress as if you want to start a civil war."

I smiled at that and Greer was positively swooning at my side.

Francis offered me his hand and invited me to dance. I was starting to feel the weight of my actions. I was very determined, but also inexperienced. And Francis' touch at my waist, my hand and accidental brushes of my bare skin, were making me feel heady and uncoordinated. Thankfully, he seemed just as affected by my proximity. His eyes had grown darker and his focus on me unbreakable.

After three dances, we started to hear the amused whispers of those around us and Francis reluctantly let me go.

I rejoined Greer and mingled with the noble men and women she introduced me to, very aware of the fact that Francis' gaze followed me wherever I went…

"It was incredible. He was shamelessly undressing you with his eyes all evening. The dress was a fantastic idea!" Greer exclaimed as she was helping me out of my gown, and handing me my robe. We were back in our chambers.

"He was impressed, yes, but will it be enough? Francis was very dismissive about the alliance between our nations. I hardly think a pretty dress will be enough to sway him towards marriage."

"You're right. But it is a good place to start." She said with a mischievous smile and I smiled back at her.

It had been a month since the day of my arrival. Not a long time but a very eventful one for me. I had spent this time trying to achieve what my country needed. Trying to make Francis Valois fall in love with me.

As I stood now in my chamber, looking out the window, despair was boiling inside me. I had failed my country and I had failed myself. My efforts had resulted in Francis retaining his formality and polite attitude, while I had steadily fallen in love with him with each passing day. How could I not? He was intelligent, kind and passionate. We shared the same opinions on the main aspects of leadership and on the ones we disagreed, it was so enjoyable to confront him. I had found in him what I never hoped I would find in my lifetime. Someone in a position similar to mine. Someone too young, with an enormous responsibility placed on his shoulders. I empathized with him, admired and respected him.

Not to mention the more time we spent together, my attraction to him grew to the point of being uncomfortable. I would fixate on his eyes, his smile, his lips and more than once, to my embarrassment, I had lost my trail of thought. I knew he was attracted to me too. That was as far as my certainty of his feelings went. For all I knew, he saw me as a pretty girl he wanted, but knew better than to consider courting.

So I was in this situation. I had begun to resent him. That little blond prick had stolen my heart and my last chance of a secure alliance. This was my last night in France and I was already packed. I decided to take a final stroll around the castle, to take in for the last time the scenery I grew so fond of.

As I was making my way through the halls, Francis appeared from the corner. He spotted me immediately and froze. Then with a fast stride he approached me, grabbed my head and crushed his mouth to mine.

I was too shocked to move at first, but then I responded with an equal fervor. It seemed strange how naturally it came to me, considering this was my first kiss. We kissed for what seemed like ages until finally he lifted his head and looked at me with a wide smile on his face. He got down on one knee.

"Mary, Queen of Scotts, I love you. I loved you from the first moment I set my eyes on you and I will love you until the day I die. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

I looked at the eagerness in his face, that light in his eyes, until I thought I was imagining what I've wanted all along. But the brush of his fingers on my hand blissfully reminded me that this was real. So I whispered a breathy "yes" while my smile threatened to split my face and my eyes filled with tears. He grabbed me and spun me around, before he put me down for another kiss.

After quite some time we decided to take a walk together.

"I had lost all hope. I thought you indifferent and opposed even to the possibility of our union."

Francis smiled.

"I was at first yes. But I reconsidered quite some things since I've met you. Scotland may be unstable, but a strong catholic union will strengthen your rule. The joining of our nations could be beneficial. But that wasn't what changed my mind. It was you Mary. My whole life I never… I never even dreamed that someone like you existed."

His words filled me with joy and I clasped his hand more firmly.

"I know what you mean. Your heart was right in the beginning, you know."

"How so?"

"It told you to take your time. Be cautious. Make the right choice for France. Your instincts were correct. I suppose they always were."

"Do you know what my heart says now? It says that I should forget about politics and be with you. You are the single most amazing woman I have ever met. Clever, passionate and strong. A true Queen. A Queen that any King would kill for. Someone I want by my side for all time. To support, to argue with, to love."

I turned and captured his lips again. If he kept talking, I felt as if my heart would explode from my chest. I was born a Queen, but I had always felt unlucky. Because of my father's premature death, my country's problems, my enemies plots. This boy in my arms made me feel luckier than I'd ever dreamed of. And with him by my side I felt invincible. We kept walking with a smile on our faces and a new hope in our chests.


End file.
